The Twins of Beacon Hills
by Semaky
Summary: What happens when two Teen Wolf fans are brought to TW universe? Sera and Alexis Ashmore are identical twins who have no idea what their future holds for them. A story about love, humor, poor jokes, action and maybe some drama too. Bad summary is bad summary.
1. New Alphas

**This is my first fanfic, so it's really bad... I know, I know. It starts in season 3A aand I have no idea about the rest... And just so you know, my English is not my native language, so if you could please be kind and inform me the mistakes I have made :) Pairings are Derek/OC, Stiles/OC.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (although that would be really pleasant).**

* * *

**[Sera PoV]**

I dance around my flat — which I share with Alexis - and listen some a pretty good rock music. It's my turn to clean places, so I listen music and sing with my absolutely horrifying voice. My blond hair reaches below my waist and it swings to the music. I pick up clothes and close my eyes just to listen the sweet sound of rock music (yeah I really like rock music if you didn't notice). However, suddenly I hear some random creep sound next to me.

Okay, you maybe want to know something about me (before you start to read my soon-to-be ridiculous story). My name is Serafine Marie Ashmore, and its Sera, or I swear to god I will kill you. I really don't know what my parents thought when they named me. Unbelievable. But anyway, I'm 18 years old and I like dancing, drawing and running. I literally love Teen Wolf and I can safely say that I'm in love with Derek Hale. I don't have a job at the moment, but I somehow survive every month, and don't ask me - I have no idea how I can do it. Ah, but back to the strange noise.

My abnormally icy blue eyes snaps open and I narrow my eyes, only to find a human shaped shadow near the door frame. I feel myself getting into panic mode at the thought of being kidnapped, so obviously I got the nearest thing close to me. What happens to be a cleaning mop. I slowly took a careful steps forward the shadow and stop right next to the door frame. I roar (okay, where the hell that came from) like some freaking King Kong and jump my faithful armor ahead to beat the living crap out of the creepy predator.

"Ow. Ow. OW. SERA WHAT THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

_Wait a second. I know that voice._

I slowly open up my eyes and look back my identical twin sisters face. Yeah, my twin sister Alexis Silver Ashmore stands right in front of me, the cleaning mop covering her long brown hair. Oh, of course I forgot to mention that I have a twin sister. Who is my Baby Sis in case you want to know. Our hair is literally the only thing about us that isn't identical. Well, maybe expect our personalities. However, long story short: Alexis cut her hair bald around 12 years old and the hair grew back as couple shades darker. That explains the color difference.

I make a face to my sister before I pull off the mop of her hair and answer her:

"Well, thought you were a predator! How am I supposed to know that it was just my dear sister creeping up to people?"

Alexis just rolls her heavy lined blue eyes and looks at me oddly. "What the hell are you wearing? Please don't say that you forgot the family dinner, AGAIN?" she asks little warily as if she already knows the answer.

I look at my cleaning clothes: loose gray t-shirt and pair of an Adidas sweat pants. I look back up to Alexis sheepishly, as if I'm asking '_how much time?' _

Alexis sighes and answers. "I'm leaving in about half hour." I flash a brilliant smile to my twin and rush the stairs up to my room. "Thanks Alex!" I shout from my room. I slide my wardrobe's mirror door open and try to look something decent to put on. I pull out a black crop top and black ripped jeans. I put on a black belt and some leather bracelets. I also have a black stone necklace with a red Greek letter (alfa) carved on it. Alexis and I got the identical necklaces from our friends a couple of years ago and we have used them since then.

I move to bathroom so I can put on some makeup. I cover my dark circles and put on some bronzer. I line my eyes with a black eyeliner and put on a little bit of black eyeshadow. I draw my eyebrows quickly with dark brown and spread some lip balm over my lips. I look myself in the mirror. Like my twin, I have a strong jaw, square face, big plump lips, long and straight nose, thick eyebrows, broad shoulders, nice breast, flat stomach and muscular legs. _'Better be okay'_ I think and walk down to tell my sister that I'm ready.

I grab a pair of black stiletto heels out of some corner and put on a nice biker leather jacket. I arrive at the kitchen and look at Alexis, who is browsing through her iPhone at the table. "Oy Alex, ready to go?" I shout and look at her outfit (which I didn't see earlier because of some fucking predator—pretender incident). Her white shirt is loose and it has a black triangle middle of it. She has a pair of black jeans and a pair of black combat boots. She has not any jewelry on (besides the alfa necklace). Like me, she has straightened her hair.

Alexis only hums slightly as an answer and pulls her leather jacket on. I grab our keys for our black (We're big fans of black, okay) motorbikes and I toss the other to Alexis. She catches it easily with her right hand and we head our way to a parking lot. We start our shiny bikes, put on our red helmets and head our way to our childhood home.

I drive ahead of Alexis, but suddenly a blinding light hit me. I drop off of my bike and roll a small distance hitting my head each turn pretty badly. The corners of my eyes starts to fade black and all I can hope is that Alexis didn't hit too. And then my world goes black.

* * *

"Sera. Sera. SERA! SERAFINE MARIE ASHMORE, IF YOU DIE NOW I SWEAR TO THE JESUS PINK LACY KNICKERS THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" a voice breaks through my unconsciousness and I take a deep breath of oxygen. I slowly open up my eyes but I close them quickly because of the blinding lamp. I open up my eyes again and force them to look around a quite modest house, which I have magically transferred in. I notice Alexis tear-strained face and I look at her questingly.

"How… the hell… I managed… to get here?" I ask slowly with extremely dry throat. Alexis studies me a couple of seconds before answering.

"I don't know. I woke up a while ago. And then I noticed that you don't breathe. Like what the hell, you just can't go and scare people like that!" she answers and starts sobbing. And by the way — my twin never sobs, or cries. Like never. So basically it was now my turn to be a little freaked out. I quickly walk over her and pull her into big hug.

"Shh. Everything is all right. Do you honestly think that I could just drop dead like that? Nah, you need a much more than some random lighting thing" I comfort her. Well, at least I try to comfort her. I'm not so good with all this emotion stuff.

Alexis wipes her eyes and takes two deep breaths. "Okay, I'm cool. Just a little bit of panicking here or something? But never mind, I really think that we should find out where exactly are we?" she says and jumps off of the bed we were sharing moments ago. We slowly walk to a simple door and glance at each other before opening it.

I step into a living room. Its pretty modern and I cannot help but watch it in awe. One wall is simply made of window and opposite the wall is a huge TV. I grin at that and look at the other walls, which are simply light grayish color. In the middle of the room is a huge black couch and a little glass table. The floor is made of a light (almost white) shaded wood it has a dark grey mat on it. There are black and white photographs hanging on the walls.

I sigh happily and look at Alexis. "I'm so not leaving this room! I'm staying here and you cannot help it!" I tell her fake angry. She just rolls her eyes and chuckles a little. I make a face at her because I don't have anything to say at all. I suck at comebacks, hee hee.

We head our way to kitchen and once again I'm breathless. The kitchen is just as beautiful as the living room was. The counters are made of dark, almost black, stone and the walls are made of light grey shaded bricks. There is also a massive oak table in the middle of the room and there are two black leather wallets. I grab the closest wallet to me and open it. There is a lot (and I mean A LOT) of cash inside and a credit card. I look at Alexis and I can see she's just as amazed as I am. _Okay, not creepy at all. I'm in a random house, with our wallets, identifications and much, much more money than we used to have. Real smooth, no panic attack here._

"Okay, what the hell is happening? Is this some kind of a sick joke? We just appeared into random house, we have clearly our backgrounds checked AND WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE IN THE WORLD WE ARE!" Alexis starts to scream and honestly, I have no fucking idea what to do. So I just sit down and watch Alexis rage about pretty much everything she can think of. I slide my hand on the table I'm currently leaning to and notice a newspaper just next to my arm.

I slowly raise the paper and stare the headline with a blank face. I blink few times and drop the paper letting a little scream in the progress. My voice draw Alexis attention and she picks up the paper only to pale slightly and lower it onto the table. She just looks at me and I just look back at her. Slowly we drop our gaze back to the paper.

'BEACON HILLS DAILY NEWS' nothing but pops off of the paper and our already emptied minds can think only one thought: _'What. The. Fucking. Hell.'_

* * *

**[Alex PoV]**

Well, that went well. Its Sunday now and yesterday was a complete catastrophe. First, we (Sera and I) learned that we are somehow ended up in Teen Wolf universe. Don't ask me how, I don't know either. Then we learned that we are werewolves. And not just a classy Beta or Omega werewolves, no of course we ended up being Alphas. Yeah, _both of us_.

Apparently we escaped some psycho hunters with our dad (our this universe thing dad I mean) and he got shot several times with Wolfsbane Bullets. So we ended up letting go of his misery and killing him. With our cool-freak claws. Oh, and did I mention that we can somehow turn into giant werewolf mutant? Kinda like Ethan and Aiden (but we are much, much more prettier. Or at least I think so).

So that explains how both of us are able to be Alphas. We killed our dad (who was the latest Alpha by the way) as one, so we both are Alphas now. Anyway, we also found out that we have quite a nice house, much money, our old motorcycles (YAY!) aaaand have absolutely no idea which season we landed in.

Hmm, what else, what else? Oh yeah, school starts tomorrow… yay. We're attending to junior year, because… why not? Sera has been jumping the whole day around the house, just because she believes that she can someday meet the one and only Derek Hale. It would be an understatement to say that Sera loves Derek. So I'm stuck here with a nutter as a company. But enough for that today, I'm going to sleep. If I can, because my house is apparently filled with shouts and screams of joy.

Wow, maybe I should start writing a diary. That would help me to keep my sanity. Yeah, I'm definitely going to start a diary.


	2. Eternal love and bitch teacher

**Yay, finally posted new chapter! Please inform if you find something wrong in this story :) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

**[Sera PoV]**

Here we go again. To school. Or Hellhole for me. We just graduated in our past life (the life without werewolves I mean) and now we must go to school, again. Okay, actually we don't have to, but Alexis started to scream and insisted that we must go to see Stiles. Well, my opinion obviously doesn't matter right now. As I were saying, we are riding to school (which is pretty hard considering that we have no idea where the hell Beacon Hills High School is). Seriously, this is really irritating. I want to go to home.

_'Sera, look'_ Alexis voice says inside my head. Yeah, she probably forgot to mention that we have had this weird telepathy thing since our arrival… Its very weird but I guess I have to get used to the idea of Alexis voice inside my head. Eugh.

Anyway, I look at my left, where I see a greenish motorbike driving (rather arrogantly I suppose). _'Could it be?'_ I wonder and I get the reply instantly. _'Well, yes. Who else would have an exactly that looking bike?'_ Alexis answers my silent question and we start to follow Scott McCall. I really hope that this isn't some random guy because things would go awkward then.

The guy takes his helmet off of his head after parking his bike. Thank god it's Scott, at least we are in the right place.

We take off our helmets off at the same time and we shake our long hair. I have on a pair of light ripped jean shorts, white tank top and black leather jacket with a red skull on its back. I have also black leather ankle boots with a killer heel. I slowly put on a pair of sunglasses and notice that now about whole parking lot is gawking at us.

Alexis in the other hand has on a white baseball shirt with burgundy colored sleeves. She has also a pair of light shaded ripped boyfriend jeans and black platform heel ankle boots. On top of her head she has a burgundy cap. She too puts on her sunglasses and we slowly (and maybe a bit arrogantly) start to walk towards the main doors. Scott just continues gawking at us — and our motorcycles.

We went to the school office and signed up and now we are just waiting to meet the one and only Stiles Stilinski and his furry friend.

* * *

**[Alex PoV]**

Honestly, who would have thought that finding one person in a school full of people would be this hard? We have sought the Stilinski boy at least half hour now. And it really doesn't help either that we have no idea where we are.

A piece of paper in the wall catches my attention. It's a poster of missing Erica and Boyd. Then I hear someone talking. With an amazing voice. My brains start shutting down right now.

_"Yeah but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" _

My eyes widen and I squeal in excitement. I look at Sera and she just rolls her eyes. I CAN'T HANDLE MY INSIDE FANGIRL IF STILES STILINSKI IS NEAR ME. I start jumping and then I just can't hold it anymore. I sprint towards the two boys who haven't yet noticed me or Sera. Yet.

"STILES STILINSKI! I'M HERE TO CONFESS MY ETERNAL LOVE FOR YOU. PLEASE JUST HOLD ME," I scream as I ran. I jump straight at Stiles and he struggles to get out of my grasp. He looks at me and his face is mixed with horror and awkwardness. He quickly stands up and refuses to look at me anymore.

"Go. Go. Go." Stiles says to Scott and pushes him forward.

Well. That didn't go as I planned.

* * *

_"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh-men."_ Oh god that is so Lydia Martin thing to say. Sera and I have sneaked behind Lydia and Allison Argent. I look at Sera evilly and decide to steal Allison's phrase.

"You mean fresh boys?" I pipe in. "Lydia they're fourteen," Sera adds. Both of them turn and look at us. Lydia looks like she's about to start bitching and Allison looks little confused. Probably because of we said exactly what she was thinking about.

"And who the hell are you? How do you even know my name?" Lydia asks annoyed and we just shrug. "Well, you are one of the most popular drama queens in this school so your name spreads pretty fast," Sera offers bluntly. I can see that Lydia is bit offended but on the other hand… Sera or I never liked Lydia (in the show) anyway.

"But hey Allison, you know it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself a little while… and so on?" I offer a little off-handedly. Allison froze. Crap.

Sera look at me wide-eyed and I realize that I said exactly what Allison was about to say before we interrupted her. Shit, shit, shit. I have nothing to say so I come down with wonderful excuse "Ehh… Cheers?"

Lydia just looks at me weirdly and turns to Allison. "But, I don't want a boyfriend."

"I… want a disdraction."

I imagine dramatic music in my head and I am not even aware that I am popping my head around. Until Sera pokes me in the ribs and I make some kind of cat-yell-strangled-cry sound which catches Ethan and Aiden's attention. I never even noticed them coming in. God I'm becoming blind.

"Brothers?" Allison asks Lydia. No, no NO! We're not gonna do this again. Watching it from the show was boring enough.

"Twins," Lydia sighs lovingly. The twins smirk. Eugh, I'm going to be sick. THEY'RE NOT EVEN THAT HOT. Not compared to Stiles anyway. STILES IS MINE! Oh god he's so hot I don't think I can live anymore. I'm burned to death. With his hotness.

Sera's loud yell brings me out of my musings. "Hey you two! Yeah, you old badass leather jacket twins. You can't just come here and steal our new twin student place! We've been waiting this moment our whole lives and then you come and steal our place YOU DESCENDANTS OF SATAN WE WILL BURN YOUR HAIRY LITTLE ASSES!"

That definitely got twins' attention and they share confused glances with each other. Then they just shrug and continue walking. Those morons don't even have imagination! Urgh, this school is full of boring people.

* * *

**[Sera PoV]**

I have come to the conclusion that Lydia and Allison have a very poor humor taste. Seriously, cannot even take a little joke. Well, okay a little bit more than that. But enough of that. I'm currently walking to English class with Alexis, Sera, Allison and Lydia. We walk into the class and notice that the evil-manipulating-bitch-Darach teacher isn't arrived yet. Lydia sit down near window and Allison sit in front of Scott after moments hesitation. Alexis looks at Stiles fake-lovingly but I push her towards two empty seats on the back row.

We sit down and all the phones starts to vibrating and informing about new text messages. Then our least favorite teacher Jennifer Blake walks in while reading. Oh god can someone please kill that witch? No pun intended.

_"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky — seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."_

"This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will be receiving in this class. Phones off everyone." _Gosh I hate this woman. _

Blake walks in front of the chalkboard and looks at the class. Her gaze lands in us. _Shit._ "Ms Ashmore and… Ms Ashmore, would you please come here and tell us something about yourselves?" The Bitch asks and we grimace in unison.

We slowly rise up and walk in front of the class. Alex looks little uncomfortable so I decide to take the lead.

"Well, I really don't have much to say about us." Alex couches and I glare at her. "Shut up."

"As Sera was saying, we are totally normal teens surrounded by normal teens and normalness. Oh and by the way, I am Alex Ashmore and this is my uglier half Sera."

"And we also live in our own, since we are eighteen now. And our parents are dead." The whole classroom gasps at that (expect Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison who all look at us calculating). I roll my eyes and look straight at Scott. Alex sends me looks that tell me to shut up. I ignore them.

"We don't want some yadda-yadda about our parents and our dad's horrible murdering. We're more than capable to live our own so if you can please mind your own business and leave us alone. You don't want to mess with us." I say all that in straight face and Scott's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh god Sera you always were so good with talking to people. Wonderful," Alex says sarcastically and I grin sheepishly.

"Well, we have made our introductions. Ms Blake, if you could please continue your class so we can rot in the backseats," Alex says to Blake. She nods little put out of breath and we mock salute and march our way to the back of the class.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when we get to home," Alex growls in my ear and I flash her a blinding smile. Which I know will annoy her even more. I know, I know, I am a horrible person.

* * *

_"Hey Lydia, what is that? Is that from the accident?"_ I hear Stiles whispering with my wolf hearing.

_"No, Prada bit me,"_ Lydia answers. _"Your dog?"_ Stiles ask disbelievingly.

_"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."_ I snort at this and Stiles head whips to look at me. Oops, I guess I shouldn't be able to hear them but hey, I can't control my werewolf hearing! Okay, I can, but that's beside the point.

_"Has it ever bitten you before?"_ Stiles continue asking. Lydia freezes and shakes her head.

I tune out the conversation at this point because they're just talking about boring weird animal attacks. Besides, I'm a nice person and don't eavesdrop other people's conversations. Right?

When the bird smashes into the window I literally jump in my seat and Alex grins at me. Blake starts walking towards the window and I scream and jump under my desk.

"OHMYGOSH I'M GOING TO DIE! GOD SAVE ME AND MY MIGHTY MUTT FRIEND, WE HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE BURGER PLACE HERE YET!"

The whole class looks at me weirdly but hey, I have a bird phobia. Blake watches horrified as the birds come closer. Alex and I sit under our tables. Aaaand then the birds crash into the window. Yeah, peachy day.

* * *

**[Alex PoV]**

Oh god my head hurts. The scene (where birds crash etc.) was hundred times worse in real life than it looked like in the show. We're trying to avoid the paramedics with Sera, it would seem pretty suspicious if we hadn't got any scratches from the birds. Sometimes it sucks having a super healing.

We could still handle the paramedics, but we're trying to avoid Chris Argent too. We don't want to spoil our hairy secret to anyone, or at least not yet anyway.

Few students laugh at us when we start to jumping and rolling and moving silently in the classroom. I bet we're looking like some cheap ninja wannabes but if it helps us out of Argent's sight, then why the hell not?

I walk a little while backwards and then BAM. I walk against something solid. Oh lord, please be Blake, I would love to crash her into something pointy. Like kitchen knives or something. I turn around and — even better, I crashed into Sheriff Stilinski!

"Uhm hey! Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you. Well, not that it's bad since I'm like, in love with Stiles but yeah, nice to meet you!" I ramble cheerily. The Sheriff looks bit off and just walks past us. Aw, not cool man!

I turn to look at Sera and see she's doing her best to keep her laughter silent. I pout, why everyone is suddenly against me today?

Sera is still laughing when we exit the classroom. I just glare at her. I see Mister Argent in the hallway and shout-whisper to Sera. "Warning, warning, Argent ahead. Remove yourself in the area immediately."

Sera jumps behind someone's locker door and I follow her, sighing. We overhear the Mystery Girl — what's her name, Braeden? — talking to Allison and Lydia. Se grabs their hands and I can see from here that she let the bruises. Then Argent senior jogs towards the girls and we duck out of his sight. We see the Braeden girl disappear and we look at each other before sprinting after her.

* * *

**[Sera PoV]**

_"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him."_ Oh girl, you are so screwed.

_"Of a teenage boy?"_ Deucalion, you shouldn't be surprised. You know he's a miracle. And he has Derek.

_"The man he'll become."_ Yeah that's how you do it, girl!

Then Deucalion starts ranting about Scott McCall and how he's gonna eliminate him by Derek. Yeah he _is_ a psychopath.

The girl whispers 'Derek' and then Deucalion raises his hand and claws her throat open. We wait until the pack leaves and then we snatch the girl and leave straight to hospital. Man, can starting school be dangerous? Because I have decided that it can.


End file.
